Modern agriculture presently involves developing new strains and varieties of plants that are insect resistant, herbicide resistant, drought tolerant, yield maximizing, or that possess other desirable properties. The new or existing varieties of crops may be obtained by cross-fertilization, hybridization, genetic modification or other scientific techniques. The seed developers may test the performance of the crops and underlying seeds at test sites. However, if the test sites are not representative of the environmental conditions of a particular grower's land or the intended planting site, the performance tests of the developer may not provide reliable or applicable test results. Further, the performance of the crop may depend on other factors besides the plant or seed genetic characteristics, such as environmental factors. Accordingly, a need exists for developing test sites that are representative of the relevant environmental factors of the intended market of growers. Further, a need exists for determining a preferential new variety of a crop between or among two or more varieties of crops based on a superior performance of the new variety.